


Disabled

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind John and Mute Dave make their way through their relationship over the years when by all rights they shouldn't be able to talk to one another.<br/>They speak, they learn, and they get their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disabled

John’s fingers are soft as they trace lines into your palm. He draws shapeless forms and you can’t take your eyes away. His are that soft fuzzy blue with an opaque layer over them that betrays his sightlessness. He can’t see the shapes he’s drawing and instead simply enjoys the feeling of your skin. Perhaps he’s even drawing something only he can imagine some wondrous story that is just waiting to spill from his lips.

He straightens suddenly like he’s remembered something important. He holds a hand out and you take it. “Dave I have something to show you, okay?” One squeeze for yes, two for no, and a smattering of others for the special code you have worked out. You give him the affirmative and John smiles before his face settles into an adorable expression of focus.

To your surprise he releases your hand and makes a fist. Thinking hard he begins to shape what you recognize as letters in American Sign Language. Holding your breath you wait as he spells out first your name then “I’m happy to be your friend.” He holds the last sign and his eyes search the air where your face should be.

You begin to laugh and you _hate_ that. The stupid breathless thing that is the only thing your broken voice box is capable of producing instead of a real laugh, like one John is capable of. “Dave? Was that right? Did I mess it up?” He looks really concerned and you feel like an ass. You give his hand a quick two squeezes then stretch his palm out flat.

You stick to the basic letters and go slow so hopefully he can understand what you’re trying to say. He repeats your words out loud to make sure he’s got the meaning as you shape them against his palm. “You are my best friend John.” He laughs and hugs you tight and you laugh too despite the fact that you hate it because you’re twelve and you just had your first real conversation with your best friend and you might even be crying a little you’re so happy.

*

He’s not listening and it’s the most frustrating thing to ever happen to you. It was fine when the teachers in high school did it or the other kids, but John refuses to let you speak despite the fact that he can understand you. He is being an ass and you are hitting your boiling point.

He continues to stride around your room avoiding every piece of furniture with the ease of long practice and memorization and for the last half hour you have resisted the urge to shove something into his path in retaliation for his cold shoulder. Finally he pivots and faces where you sit on the bed waiting.

Instead of signing he opens his mouth and that feels like another slap in the face. “Dave I can’t do this anymore. You’re always around and grabbing after my hands and I’m sick of it!” Your hands brush his as you attempt to reply and he jerks away. That is a kick to the stomach. He is refusing to let you _speak_. “Stop it Dave! That’s the whole problem. You’re smothering me and I want it to stop. This would be so much better if you could talk.”

The last part is a mumble but there is nothing wrong with your ears. You stand up swiftly and before he can back away you deck him across the face. “What was that for?” He demands shrilly. He can’t see you, but you flip him the bird anyways and begin herding him out of the room. Locking the door behind him you ignore the pounding of his fist as you throw things in a bag.

Without a word, it’s not like he’s wanted to listen today, you storm out the door and head for your sister’s. Rose has _always_ listened to you. You are twenty years old and you've just had your first terrible fight with your best friend and the love of your life and you wish desperately the tears streaming down your face weren't real.

*

The front door slams shut and your fingers scrape against it uselessly as Dave strides out of your grasp. You are so _stupid_. You had been so worried about so many things concerning Dave recently and instead of discussing it with him you had blown off his every attempt to talk to you and then yelled at him!

And now he was gone and you had no idea where to.

Fuck.

Flopping down onto the couch you curled up in the blanket thrown over the back. It was so soft and you both loved it and sharing it when you did movie nights. _Dave always told you what exactly was happening and his hands were so sure on yours and you kinda just wanted to lean over and kiss him._ Groaning in frustration you pushed the memories to the back of your mind.

But that was the problem. You couldn’t stop thinking about Dave and Dave’s hands and how it would feel to kiss Dave and that was not how best bros thought about one another! You were pretty sure you weren’t homosexual, actually you didn’t think about anyone else the way you thought about Dave, not even his super nice if intimidating sister.

Your eyes snapped open. Dave would be at Rose’s! He had to be! Halfway up and grabbing your shoes you froze. With a sigh you fell back onto the couch. So Dave would be at Rose’s. It’s not like he would want to see you now. And what would you even say? _Hi Dave I’m sorry for yelling at you and refusing to let you speak your own opinions to me, but I’ve kinda been freaking out because I want to kiss you and other things that best bros don’t do and and and._

Sucking in a breath you drug your hands over your face. That was so not a good idea. But… was it really? Dave was furious with you, as was his right, because you wouldn’t let him speak. It was only fair that you actually talked to him about your feelings. It was just… terrifying.

You could just hear your sister, hands on her hips as she glared at you. _John do you love him?_ You would nod and she would give your ear a twist. _Then go tell him you stupid fuckass!_ Inner Jade having kicked you in the correct direction you pulled your shoes on, scooped up your keys, and ran out the door.

You are twenty years old, pretty sure you’re in love with your best friend, and you are not going to let him go. Even if you have to beg you are not going to lose Dave Strider because of your own stupidity.

*

They looked ridiculously happy was your first thought. They came from opposite sides of the hall and entered the sanctuary at the same time. John’s dad was leading him and looking full to bursting with pride and Dave was on his brother’s arm. Said brother was also wearing an admittedly fabulous dress and one glance at Kanaya in the pews showed her grinning smugly.

You sighed but a glance at the wedding party from Jade next to you to Rose and Terezi across the way you all looked amazing. Rose and Jade were in fantastic dresses impeccably matched to the bridegrooms’ suits, Terezi was in a pant suit that matched the party and still hinted at her favorite suit for the courtroom, and you were dressed in a black suit that showed off your shoulders. Kanaya had well earned her smirk.

The bridegrooms were half way down the aisle now and even Dave couldn’t keep the smile off his face. John’s face look fit to burst and you could see from here the urge to reach over and grab his partner’s hand. Their hands were always together was one of the first things you had learned about them. The first had been that John was an idiot.

You had first met John five years ago when he had slammed into you on the sidewalk. Ready to tear him a new one you had frozen at the look on his face. The obvious blindness had been enough of deterrent, but it was the absolutely heartbroken expression that had you pulling him into a nearby coffee house to get the full story.

A batch of sage advice and a guiding hand to the address he provided later you were fast friends.  And now five years later you couldn’t keep the smile off your face as his father and Dave’s brother linked their hands together. Both immediately squeezed, a familiar reassurance and their smiles grew a little.

The service was rather quick which was fortunate when loud sobs rang out from John’s side of the church. Turning in surprise you flushed to your ears as you realized it was your boyfriend making the racket. Feferi was next to him and thrust a tissue into his hand as you face palmed. The pastor moved quickly to the vows after that and, unfortunately for most of the audience, Dave’s were in ASL pressed into John’s palm.

John was grinning fit to burst at Dave’s and he returned his in kind. You knew that meant more to Dave than any spoken promise of eternal love.

Then they were husbands and you could have burst along with John’s dad with how happy you were for them. You started the applause and everyone gave them a standing ovation.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are twenty five and best man to one John Egbert. You were getting married to Eridan Ampora next month and watching your best friend marry the love of his life made today the best day of your life so far.

Now it was time to figure out what emotional wreck your boyfriend had made of himself this time and enjoy the reception. Hopefully Eridan could keep his hands to himself for one dance.

*

Your name is John Egbert. You are twenty five and you just married the love of your life. You are blind and will never see his face, but you have his hands and his heart and that is more beautiful than any sight.

*

Your name is Dave Strider. You are twenty five and you are crying in happiness as your husband dip kisses you in front of everyone.


End file.
